New Year's Charm
by tek
Summary: Basically, Carlos, Rebecca, Jill, Chris, Claire,and Leon spend the holidays together. Oh what could happen?
1. Default Chapter

New Year's Charm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, it's characters, or anything associated with Resident Evil. The story is mine though.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
"Shit! GO! GO! GO!" Chris Redfield yelled.  
  
Carlos Oliveira and Leon Kennedy sprinted ahead of him. Leon shoulder rolled behind a crate in a dark corner, Carlos crouched behind him. Unfortunately the fire coming from the opposite side was to heavy for Chris to escape by his two partners. Chris simply ducked behind a barrel, held in his place by fire streaming inches from his head.  
  
"Come out you wimps!" Claire Redfield hollered, pointing her sleek gun at the barrel Chris crouched behind.  
  
Leon and Carlos' middle fingers answered her.  
  
"Great flick me off. I thought we were fighting here!" Claire replied.  
  
While Claire's verbal war was waging against the boys, Rebecca Chambers and Jill Valentine were army crawling across the black floor to the barrel Chris was behind. They leaned against the opposite side, quietly watching Chris look for an opening to join Leon and Carlos.  
  
The six had rented out a laser tag arena in the mall, their Christmas present from Barry Burton and his family, and were now in a heated challenge, boys verses girls. It was only morning, ten to be exact and they were still going.  
  
Chris slowly got into crouching position and began to creep the mere six feet to Leon and Carlos. Jill and Becky sank down. Chris' black vest became open and Jill and Rebecca fired their navy blue guns. His vest vibrated, announcing he was taking fire.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed, standing up fully and sliding into position with the other two.  
  
"Okay what's the plan Skipper?" Leon asked, raising up for a split second to fire a beam at Claire, it hit her, causing her to glare daggers at him. He sank back down, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Stay low, fire as much as possible at Claire. She's more open and pissed off, so she'll be and easier hit, I hope," Chris looked at Leon, "and stop calling me Skipper, Gilligan."  
  
The guys raised up, firing at Claire.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" She cursed aiming at the crate.  
  
Jill and Rebecca joined her rage, also directing their neon red beams at the crate.  
  
"Shit! Split up! Carlos take Bec, Leon take Claire, and I'll handle Jill!" Chris spat orders at the men as they all went in separate directions.  
  
Chris rolled over to the very back right corner of the arena.  
  
Jill, seeing their opponents split up, ordered to her team, "Claire hold Leon off, Becky go get Carlos, I'll take Captain over here." Jill skidded over by Chris.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Chris was flat against the wall, with Jill closing in. He had a slight chance, he knew she wouldn't risk crossing enemy lines, or the various walls, crates, barrels, etc. that were scattered throughout the dark arena. Sweat dripped down his forehead, rolled down his cheek and onto his neck.  
  
'Think damn it Chris!' His mind scolded.  
  
He shot blindly at the direction of Jill as he looked around for an escape. There were two boxes stacked on top of each other. A few feet away was another box, then a beam he could jump to.  
  
He shot furiously at Jill as he crawled to the boxes, then he swung up onto the boxes. Jill shot at his open figure managing to get a few hits. He leaped to the next box, then across the beam. He walked one foot in front of the other and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
"Come here you pain in the ass!" Claire yelled at Leon.  
  
"Hey now! I could sleep on the couch tonight!" He replied.  
  
"Yeah right, like you could last!" Claire responded.  
  
"Like you could last!" Leon retorted.  
  
"Neither of you could last!" Came Carlos' agitated voice from behind a stack of crates.  
  
Rebecca shot at him causing a flurry of Spanish obscenities. She giggled at his frustration.  
  
Leon cast an angry eye at the scoreboard. The percentages of hits were mainly from the girls on the guys.  
  
"Damn it Chris we're losing!" Leon yelled in no particular direction.  
  
"Yes I know," Chris whispered.  
  
Leon jumped, "Shit I didn't know you were right there."  
  
"So does no one else so don't be loud, I finally lost Jill. They won't come across enemy lines so." Chris trailed off as Leon stared over his shoulder.  
  
"The hell we won't." Jill said into Chris' ear before firing.  
  
"Okay, I'm allowed to be wrong." Chris muttered.  
  
Leon and Chris both jumped over boxes scaring Claire and Rebecca momentarily.  
  
"Where the hell are you going? Amigos." Carlos drawled.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
"How am I supposed to get out of this one?" Carlos asked himself.  
  
"Don't know, but either give up, or I call my girls back over here." Rebecca replied.  
  
She couldn't exactly see Carlos, but she had an idea of where he was, but she had no idea that he was slowly creeping around to the other side, with a plan to get some points for his team.  
  
Carlos watched as Rebecca stared where he had been. He walked behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Wha." She spun around right into Carlos' passionate kiss.  
  
His hands slowly trailed across her back and onto her hips. She moaned into the kiss forgetting the mission at hand. He pulled back staring into her green eyes, his laser gun slowly pointing at the targets on her vest, he fired multiple times before running. "You get your ass back here Carlos Oliveira!" Rebecca hollered, causing Claire and Jill to become distracted.  
  
While Carlos dashed next to Leon and Chris, the girls were stunned, allowing the boys to tie the score. Claire spat obscenities.  
  
"That was fucking close, to damn close. Shit!" Chris spewed.  
  
Leon, Jill, Carlos, and Rebecca stopped firing the electric beams for a second, and stared at the two siblings.  
  
"They're exactly alike." They all replied in unison.  
  
"Shut up!" Both yelled.  
  
Ignoring the point they just proved, Chris replied, "You want a fight, give me one first."  
  
Claire raised her gun, "The girls will win."  
  
"When hell freezes over." Chris snorted.  
  
"Then it's gonna be a cold day in hell."  
  
~ * * ~  
  
"The round's over in a minute-thirty! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Leon jumped to fire at Claire.  
  
Warning beeps signaling the round was over in one minute started up.  
  
"Ah shit, get them we can't let them win." Claire muttered.  
  
"You know what Claire, stop stating the obvious of what's gonna happen." Carlos replied snidely.  
  
Claire retorted with a barrage of beams.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Carlos muttered.  
  
Jill shoved her gun in between to crates where Chris was. Her beam caught him five times, upping the girls score. Leon made a sneak attack, allowing Chris to get the upper hand.  
  
"You know we're just playing right?" Chris whispered between a barrel.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Still gives bragging rights though." Jill gave Chris a quick kiss on lips, before shooting at him again.  
  
"C'mon Becky I was just playing." Carlos pleaded.  
  
Rebecca hit him over the head with the laser gun.  
  
"I love you." Carlos rolled into a ball, covering his head.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rebecca shot again.  
  
"Claire, you're going to lose." Leon's electric blue beam streamed from his gun.  
  
"You wish." Claire's own neon red beam collided. "You know I was just joking about sleeping on the couch." Leon whispered, as the beeps became more urgent announcing thirty seconds.  
  
"I figured that much." Claire retorted.  
  
Buzz!  
  
"YES!" Jill, Claire, and Rebecca yelled in excitement.  
  
"Guess hell froze over Chris." Carlos said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up, you were the one getting your ass kicked over there by Bec." Chris turned.  
  
The girls were shouting about their win.  
  
"Hey, girls, what do you say we refund this ticket for another day. It's snowing, and I call a rematch." Leon said darkly.  
  
Leon, Chris, and Carlos finished, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Author's Note: It's definitely been a while. For anybody who read my previous story, that will be back up in a little while. I'm trying to finish it, with little success. School's taking up to much time. I was only able to get this up because of Christmas break. I hope everyone had and has a happy holiday. The next chapter with the 'snowball fight' hopefully should be up soon. The next chapter will involve of course the 'snowball fight' and some more romantically themes and holiday cheer with the gang. Pairings will include Chris/Jill, Leon/Claire, and Carlos/Rebecca. Wouldn't pair them any other way. Read and review, constructive criticism is welcome. 


	2. Snowball Fight

**Chapter Two: Snowball Fight**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated to Resident Evil, or MTV. I do own the story though.

~ * * ~
    
    Chris, Leon, and Carlos were hiding over in the iced bushes. They had no idea where the girls were, but they figured they were probably somewhere near. They were always somewhere near in situations like these.

"I can't feel my ass." Carlos muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well neither can I, but you don't see me just blurting it out when we're on a mission to regain our bragging rights." Leon snapped.

"Stop arguing about your asses!" Chris hissed.

"Now-" Carlos was about to start one of his infamous spats, which would lead all of the men into a whispering war, when Claire's foot appeared in front of them.

They were immediately silenced.

"Hey Jill, I don't see them over here!" 

"Damn," Jill faced Claire, "they _may_ have actually out-smarted us."

Claire gave Jill a shocked look.

"I said _may_, I never said they did," Jill answered, "besides have you checked those bushes over there."

"Oh come on, you know good and well Carlos wouldn't hide in pure ice." Rebecca said with a wave of her hand.

"Just check." Jill replied.

Carlos, Leon, and Chris immediately moved backwards under the porch. Fortunately, Claire and Rebecca missed them, but Leon accidentally hit one of the snowed over beams, causing two feet of snow to pour down on them. 

Chris brushed the snow out of his hair, "Thanks Leon. The gel in my hair already iced, you adding mouse to it now?" 

Carlos coughed, "I think I swallowed some snow."

"Sorry." Leon muttered.

The three crept out from under the porch, unfortunately the girls were standing right there, armed with snowballs.

"Oh shit." They said in unison, they tried to run, slipping on a patch of ice. The three came tumbling down in front of a laughing Jill, Claire, and Rebecca. The girls were so busy laughing, Chris managed to regain his composure forming a plan in his mind.

Leon and Carlos followed Chris around the back of their huge house, where the snow was heaviest.

"Carlos, unfortunately, you're going to have to get over your hate of the cold, because we are going to camouflage ourselves." Chris explained, his gloved hands digging a hole into the deep snow.

Carlos snarled. He was South American, used to the heat, not the biting cold.

"God, I'm glad he wasn't in Antarctica with me and Claire." Chris laughed to Leon.

Carlos was finished burrowing into the snow, when the three girls rounded the corner. 

Everything was going good, even when Jill and Claire managed to trample on Chris, he didn't yell. Unfortunately, Leon and Carlos were so close together, that Leon accidentally kicked Carlos, causing a miniature kick fight beneath the snow. The girls watched the snow move. 

"What the hell is that?" Rebecca asked.

If Carlos and Leon could have seen each other, both would have shared a fearsome look. Fortunately, Chris came to their rescue, rising out of his hole to make a triple hit. The girls' attention was diverted.

"Run! Carlos and Leon! Run!" Chris yelled.

"You're a good man Redfield!" Carlos yelled behind his shoulder. "Even if I did have to bury into the snow!"

Chris shot him a look going the opposite direction. He tried to run into the house but stopped when Jill yelled.

"Don't you dare go in like out on the carpet!"

He mentally scolded himself for being afraid, but he had a good reason to be.

"Chris!" Leon hissed from in the garage.

Chris gave a thumbs up, sprinting around to the side door which would lead into the garage, he shut and locked the door, crouching by the other two.

The door opened.

"I thought you locked it?" Carlos whispered.

"I did." Chris whispered back.

"I have the keys dumbass." Claire whispered into Leon's ear.

He screamed as Claire grabbed by the ear, pulling him into their home.

Soon, Rebecca had Carlos, and was pulling him in.

"And then there was one," Jill said, walking toward Chris, "so you going to just get up, or am I going to have to pull you by your icy hair?" 

"I'll go," Chris stood up, walking to the open door, "ladies first." Chris stepped aside.

"Why thank you. You still lost." Jill replied.

"No, not all the way." Chris said.

"How not?" Jill turned.

Chris picked her up by her hips, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Chris!" She laughed.

~ * * ~

Leon strolled down the hall, bumping into Carlos.

"Well, they took advantage of us." Carlos rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, but I didn't really mind." Leon laughed.

"So they one twice. Big deal." 

Leon laughed, "Not all of us lost." 

"What do you mean? I know Chris wouldn't pass up 'bedroom time' with Jill." Carlos said suspiciously.

"He didn't he gave the 'bedroom time'."

Carlos' eye brows raised.

"He used the classic 'Ladies first' technique, then literally swept her off her feet." Leon explained, tying his robe ties.

"Well strike one up for the guys then." Carlos responded.
    
    "Yeah we-" Leon was cut off.

"Leon!" Claire yelled.

"I gotta go…coming Claire!" He yelled.

Carlos waved before heading up to his own floor.

~ * * ~

Chris rolled over, sucking in, "It's new year's eve, and I just might not make it to ring in the new year I'm so tired."

"You better stay up, or I'll have no one to count down the New Year with." Jill sighed.

"Yeah, let's get up. It's already," he rolled to face the clock, "nine, we better get up."

"Yeah." Jill answered.

Chris pulled on some flannel lounge pants and a white t-shirt. Jill pulled on sweats and a sweatshirt.

The two walked hand in hand down the stairs into the living room.

Claire, Leon, Rebecca, and Carlos were setting up a game.

"What are we playing?" Chris asked, sipping Claire's coke.

Claire snatched the coke out of his hand and smile devilishly, "Dear brother, we're playing Twister."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Rebecca questioned, figuring a Redfield Rivalry coming on.

"You're going down." Claire replied.

"In your dreams." Chris retorted.

The first out were Carlos and Rebecca, due to Carlos' sexy movement on top of her, both collapsed. Leon was second out, his feet slid out from under him, hitting Jill's, causing her to be third out. 

"Here we go." The four out watched as the two siblings went at it.

To get it over with, they were setting up the spins. Purposely twisting the Redfield's into positions unthinkable.

"Come on, some one fall. MTV's New Year's Pajama Party is coming on!" Leon whined.

Eventually ten-thirty rolled around and the group animatedly spun the spinner as they watched and laughed and sung along with the performances. 

"Okay folks! It's eleven fifty-nine!" Someone announced on the t.v.

"Alright Claire, rematch tomorrow. I know you wanna kiss Leon, now let's go back to our partners and remember the positions we're in." Chris pleaded, looking at the lonely Jill and Leon.

Claire looked over, "Fine."

The two stood up as the count down from ten began.

~ * * ~

"Three…two…one." Carlos and Rebecca counted, ending in a kiss. The two, still kissing headed up the stairs, their bedroom door slammed shut.

"Three…two…one." Claire pounced on Leon, the two falling onto the couch, oblivious to the fact they were giving a show to the other four.

"Three…two…one." Chris and Jill said in unison.

"Happy New Year Jill." Chris said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Likewise." Jill said, running her hands through his now dry hair, they met in a kiss, following Carlos and Rebecca up the stairs.

~ * * ~

Author's Note: Yeah, slow ending, but I'm trying to get this out before New Year's actually happens. So, I have no idea what happened on MTV, because it hasn't happened yet, and I'm looking forward to watching it. I will be getting out another story pretty soon, but for now I'm going to enjoy my night. Hopefully, I'll get started on my next Resident Evil story posted before the week is over, again happy holidays and I want to thank those who have reviewed as of now when I post this chapter. Frenchy: Thanks, I came up with the laser tag idea from when me and my friends went to a laser tag arena. Basically the girls won in the story because it was boys vs. girls and my team (the girls) won. ****

Tifa Redfield: Thanks for reviewing girl! Give me another chapter of "The Boy Is Mine" you know I want Claire to kick Ada's ass!

griever: Well, this is the last chapter, but I'm gonna write more stories. Hopefully you'll read and review those! Thanks!

CyberHaloX: You happened to review while I was uploading. Kinda weird, thanks, and hope this was fast enough for you.

And thank you to anyone who reviews after I post this chapter!

~tek


End file.
